Masud Rana (মাসুদ রানা)
Masud Rana, former major of the Bangladesh Army, currently commander stationed for HUMINT at BCI (Bangladesh Counter Intelligence) HQ, Dhaka. He works under direct command of Major General (retired) Rahat Khan of the fictitious Bangladesh Counter Intelligence (BCI). According to the series, Rana is also founder and director of an international investigating firm named Rana Agency, which is a front cover for BCI in the form of a private investigation agency. Early life Masud Rana was born in Dhaka, Bangladesh to Justice Imtiaz Chowdhury and Jahanara Imtiaz Chowdhury. Rana was orphaned at the age of 13 when his parents were killed in a car accident near Chittagong, Bangladesh. After the death of his parents, Rana went to live with his aunt, Ismat ara, in Fort William, Highland. Later, he briefly attends Eton College in his college days. Psychological evaluation Masud Rana is a unique individual. He appears to be of sound mind and strong principles and spirit. Rana does not fear death. Rana has a remarkable willingness to take near fatal risks. Rana is solitary. He does not console himself by surrounding himself with others. His athletic pursuits tend to be solitary: running, skiing, hiking, swimming, diving, and most remarkably, climbing.Rana enjoys pushing himself to the limit, both mentally and physically. He is prone to boredom and mild depression when not challenged. Rana enjoys drinking and gambling, although the former seems to be a way for him to test his personal limits at times rather than a vice. Rana has been known to gamble more than he can afford to lose, although he always gambles with a plan and a clear understanding of the odds. Rana has strong interpersonal skills. He can act comfortably in many situations, but does not seek out companionship except, most notably, for sexual recreation. Rana's lone wolf personality-type tends to attract others. Rana is goal-oriented, but he often seeks these goals in an indirect and secretive way. Rana seems to have an emotional and mental need for multiple layers of reality. He thrives when not revealing all of himself, carefully organizing the aspects of his personality he reveals to others. Thus Rana is excellent as burying information he does not wish to reveal.Rana seeks structure in his life. He is a man of pattern and habit. He has acquired strong tastes. Though Rana thrives under structure buy yet he finds subtle ways of rebelling against it. Rana uses humor as a shield and a weapon. He is skilled at making cutting remarks that reveal insecurities to others or mock death, danger and risk.Most importantly, Rana is deeply loyal to institutions. His concept of his nationality is a large part of his identity.While the world is far from black and white to Masud Rana, he does tend to see it in stark terms of chaos and order, tradition and change. Rana has chosen to identify with order and tradition.Major Rana is an excellent candidate for sensational and high risk intelligence, espionage, counter intelligence and covert operation assignments. Hobbies Masud Rana excels in solitary sports. He is an avid climber, diver, swimmer, and an excellent runner. Major Rana does not race cars, but he does enjoy driving very expensive vehicles very fast. Major Rana has gambled at many casinos, although never to ruin. He drinks, but not to excess.Training, DhakaMajor Rana accomplished specialized orientations and BCI Covert Operations training. He showed outstanding physical endurance, Logic & Psychological Ops exercises. Special Forces training Major Rana remarked with mastery in Underwater and Aquatic Warfare training. He went further and earned certifications for the operation of assault helicopters, Harrier-class jets, fixed wing aircraft, hover crafts, marine assault vessels, armored vehicles, and other crafts. He proved adept at training other candidates, initiating athletic competitions, and fostering a creative environment.He proved himself an exceptionally skilled and disciplined student of BCI methods. Rana is skilled with languages, and speaks fluently without accent in Italian, French and German, and speaks, reads and writes a passable Greek, Spanish, Mandarin, Cantonese and Japanese. Rana has a tendency to come across as arrogant and overly-confident in some situation. Rana appears as a loner. He works best in broad strokes when given general goals and the freedom to accomplish those goals in the manner he sees fit. Major Rana has been a fine example of discipline and results-oriented action.Additionally, Rana often appeared visibly bored and restless during more mundane aspects of training. He obviously enjoys risks, enjoys calculating the odds of success, and playing those risks to the edge of failure. BCI HQ, Dhaka Rana continued to work as a Mission Specialist in locations such as the United States, Russia, the United Kingdom, France, Zimbabwe, Italy, Australia, Chili, Myanmar, Thailand, Hong Kong, Norway, Israel, Sweden, Brazil, Egypt, India, Pakistan and many other countries of the world. Intelligence Service Major Rana's service with the BCI has been marked by moments of exemplary but risky bravado. While performing his duties with great zeal, Major Rana has often taken it upon himself to expand upon his orders, and, on more than one occasion, to violate them outright. Category:Characters